bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Storm Loch
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40167 |no = 1743 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 139 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 10, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 169, 172, 175 |sbb_distribute = 40, 30, 30 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 220 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 169, 172, 175, 178 |ubb_distribute = 30, 30, 20, 20 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 220 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = If only the arrow that Loch had shot with all his might, opening the gate to the Spirit World in the process, had gone a little higher, then perhaps Cardes may have been defeated. His success in defeating Cardes would have then allowed him to help the newly crowned Queen Edea to restore Palmyna to its former glory, albeit in his own clumsy way. Even if the master-less Zebra dared to attack the newly rebuilt nation, Loch would proudly protect it alongside his friends. |summon = I lost myself in that moment... All I wanted to do then was simply to help everyone I care for. |fusion = I shall continue my training so that my bow is ready for whatever may come our way. |evolution = I was able to protect her. Now I will always be able to remain by her side... |hp_base = 5617 |atk_base = 3162 |def_base = 2131 |rec_base = 1934 |hp_lord = 7333 |atk_lord = 3917 |def_lord = 2664 |rec_lord = 2406 |hp_anima = 8450 |rec_anima = 2108 |atk_breaker = 4215 |def_breaker = 2366 |def_guardian = 2962 |rec_guardian = 2257 |def_oracle = 2515 |rec_oracle = 2853 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Roaring Flash's Splendor |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for Thunder types, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 100% Spark & 175% crit damage |bb = Fulminating Crown |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts critical damage and enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% crit damage, 100% Spark & 80% Spark to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 410 |sbb = Evil Vanquishing Flash |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts own critical hit rate, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts critical damage and enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit, 100% Spark, 80% Spark to self & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 870 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Holy Bow of Truth |ubbdescription = 4 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts own critical hit rate, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 60% crit rate, 300% Spark, 100% Spark to self & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 4 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = God-Outshining Archer |esdescription = Considerably boosts critical damage & 80% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 100% crit damage |evofrom = 40166 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_3_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable Spark critical to self for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 50% chance of Sparks dealing 75% extra damage |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Saviors of Palmyna |addcatname = Loch6 }}